marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
James Howlett (Terra-TRN414)
, anteriormente , | Parentes = Elizabeth Howlett (mãe, morta); Thomas Logan (pai, morto); John Howlett (padrasto, morto); Victor Creed (meio-irmão paterno); Laura Kinney (X-23) (clone feminino); X-24 (clone, falecido) | Universo = Terra-TRN414 | BaseDeOperações = Escola Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, Westchester County, Nova York, | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.88 m | Altura2 = Altura com base nas estatísticas físicas do ator Hugh Jackman | Peso = | Olhos = Aveleiros | Cabelo = Preto | AtributosIncomuns = Garras de osso | Cidadania = Canadense | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Ocupação = Professor de história, aventureiro; Ex-soldado, guarda-costas | Educação = | Origem = Mutante | LugarDeNascimento = Alberta, Canadá | Criadores = Tom DeSanto; Bryan Singer | Primeira = | Morte = | TextoHistória = Origem Nascido no Canadá em algum momento de 1832, os poderes mutantes de James Howlett se manifestaram pela primeira vez em 1845, durante um momento de fúria, depois de testemunhar a morte de seu pai nas mãos de Thomas Logan. Aflito, James empalou Thomas com suas garras de ossos recém descobertas. Em seus últimos momentos, Thomas revelou que ele era o pai biológico de James. Guerra Civil, 1ªGM e 2ªGM Fugindo com seu meio-irmão Victor, os dois passaram as próximas décadas operando como soldados. Eles lutaram juntos pela União na Guerra Civil Americana, e com as Forças Aliadas na Primeira e Segunda Guerra Mundial. Em 1945, James foi mantido em um campo de prisioneiros do Japão Imperial em Nagasaki, confinado a um buraco no chão coberto por uma pesada porta de metal. Na manhã do dia 09 de Agosto, a Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos lançou uma bomba atômica sobre Nagasaki; os oficiais do acampamento libertara os prisioneiros de guerra Aliados de suas celas e fugiram. Enquanto os comandantes do campo cometiam seppuku, um oficial teve pena de Howlett, e abriu sua cela antes de continuar com o seppuku. No entanto, ele foi parado por Howlett. Percebendo que não poderia correr mais que o poder destrutivo da bomba, James fez o soldado se esconder na cela subterrânea, e o protegeu do bombardeio com a porta de aço e bloqueou a radiação, a qual queimou sua pele. Após Logan ter se regenerado, o que surpreendeu o oficial, ele tentou sair da cova, mas James disse a ele que ainda não era seguro. O comandante lhe deu uma espada japonesa, mas Howlett insistiu que ele ficasse com ela até que ele viesse a pegar. Uma vez que era seguro, eles deixaram o poço e o comandante permitiu que James partisse. Abordado pelos X-Men Em 1962, Logan estava entre o pequeno número de mutantes que Charles Xavier e Erik Lehnsherr detectaram com o primeiro uso do Cérebro. Procurando recrutar Howlett para uma equipe criada para combater o Clube do Inferno, os dois rastrearam Howlett em um bar. Antes de terem a oportunidade de explicarem a sua oferta, Howlett grosseiramente mandou os dois embora, dizendo: "Vá se ferrar", fazendo eles partirem Howlett brevemente olhou para trás antes de pedir outra bebida. Wolverine do Futuro Em 1973, quando Logan estava, supostamente, servindo de guarda-costas, sua mente foi assumida pela consciência de seu futuro eu, que chegou naquele ano para evitar Mística de matar Bolivar Trask. Ao perseguir e capturar Mística em Paris, Wolverine viu William Stryker, provocando flashbacks traumáticos. Logan recuperou temporariamente sua consciência, olhou em volta se perguntando onde ele estava antes que seu futuro eu voltasse. Quando o futuro Logan conseguiu sua missão, sua consciência deixou seu corpo e voltou ao futuro. Logan acordou sendo resgatado do afogamento por Mística, disfarçado como Major William Stryker. Arma X Durante a próxima década, Logan foi mantido pelo Exército Amricana no Programa Arma X em Alkali Lake para ser experimentado. Mística finalmente parou de se disfarçar como Stryker, e Stryker, agora Coronel, supervisionou as experiências feitas a ele. Eles cobriram suas garras de osso com Adamantium e apagaram sua memória. Poucos dias após o décimo aniversário de Logan ser recuperado do rio, Logan foi libertado de sua cela no lago Alkali por alguns adolescentes mutantes, um dos quais revelou a Logan a Alguns fragmentos de seu passado via telepatia. Logan escapou do complexo e correu para a floresta nevada. Futuro Brilhante Nos próximos 40 anos, Logan juntou-se aos X-Men, e a crise que seu futuro eu voltou ao passado para evitar que nunca ocorresse. Em 2023, a consciência do outro Logan acordou em seu corpo nesta linha do tempo, confundida com as mudanças dramáticas entre seu presente atual e o futuro que ele deixou para trás, e finalmente apagar a consciência de Logan. |Poderes = Aparentemente os mesmo de James Howlett da Terra-10005. *'Sentidos Sobre-Humanos:' Wolverine possui sentidos sobre-humanos que são comparáveis aos de certos animais. Ele pode ver distâncias muito maiores, com clareza perfeita e mantém esse mesmo nível de clareza mesmo em uma escuridão quase total. Sua audição permite que ele detecte sons que os seres humanos comuns não podem ou ouvem em distâncias muito maiores. Ele é capaz de reconhecer pessoas e objetos por perfume, mesmo que estejam bem ocultos. Ele pode rastrear um alvo por perfume, mesmo que o aroma tenha sido muito corroído por fatores de tempo e tempo, com um extraordinário sucesso. Wolverine também pode sentir se alguém está mentindo, devido a ele ouvir o coração bater e mudar no perfume físico. *'Regeneração Celular Instantânea:' Suas habilidades regenerativas são tão superdesenvolvidas que elas se limitam à verdadeira imortalidade. Ele pode curar instantaneamente feridas balísticas, feridas fatais, cortes maciços e cortes, além de regenerar os membros dentro de alguns minutos. **'Imortalidade:' Se ele morrer, enquanto algum de seu corpo estiver intacto, ele ressuscitará dentro de um período de tempo muito curto. Seu processo de envelhecimento parou para sempre. Ele não morrerá por meios naturais e quase todos os meios superficiais de matar. *'Vigor Sobre-Humano:' He tires from physical exertion at a much slowed rate than humans. *'Força Sobre-Humana:' Ele é capaz de assumir seres com força sobre-humana, como Besta com dificuldade leve. Ele também é capaz de andar com o esqueleto Adamantium como se o peso não o incomodasse. O esqueleto de Adamantium aumenta ainda mais sua força física. *'Esqueleto de Adamantium:' Graças às suas habilidades regenerativas únicas, Wolverine conseguiu sobreviver à união da indestrutível liga de metal ao esqueleto e às garras. Isso torna seus ossos praticamente inquebráveis e o torna capaz de cortar qualquer substância ou material com suas garras (exceto adamantium). **'Garras Retráteis:' Wolverine possui 3 garras de osso aproveitadas em cada antebraço, que sai pela pele entre os dedos. Sua carne sangra toda vez que ele "pisca" suas garras, mas seu fator de cura rapidamente o pára. As garras são capazes de cortar carne, osso e outros materiais. Estes também estão ligados a Adamantium, tornando-os inquebráveis. **'Nul-Invulnerabilidade:' Graças ao seu esqueleto Adamantium e regeneração instantânea, ele é quase imune às lesões físicas ou à decapitação. | Habilidades = Aparentemente as mesmas de James Howlett da Terra-10005. *'Artista Marcial:' Devido a mais de dois séculos de experiências rigorosas de treinamento e guerra, ele avançou habilidades de combate mão-a-mão, habilidades de clawmanship, habilidades de punição e habilidades de esgrima. *'Liderança:' Devido à sua vasta experiência militar, ele é um tático militar altamente qualificado. *'Especialização em Armamento:' Wolverine é proficiente em lidar com armas de fogo graças às suas experiências de guerra. *'Tolerância à Dor Elevada:' Ao longo dos anos de traumas físicos constantes, ele se tornou altamente resistente à dor. | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Notas = * Hugh Jackman, que é bem conhecido por interpretar o Wolverine em toda a [[Terra-10005|série de filmes dos X-Men]], também interpreta o Wolverine da nova linha de tempo em X-Men: Dias de Um Futuro Esquecido e X-Men: Apocalipse. * Essencialmente, este Wolverine foi apagado quando sua consciência foi substituída por sua contraparte da Terra-10005 quando ele acordou em 2023, tornando-o morto, em certo sentido. Apesar disso, quando nos veremos em Logan, ele tem lembranças desta linha do tempo. Isso poderia indicar que Charles Xavier e / ou Jean Grey conseguiram eventualmente restaurar as lembranças de Logan de seu eu alternativo. | Curiosidades = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}